Une Aventure Aqueuse
by etmuse
Summary: Sequel to 'Cauchemar' Response to Unbound Improv Challenge week of 10th October 2005.


Rating: T

Disclaimer: They're mine! They're mine! OK, they're not…

Summary: A sequel to 'Cauchemar'. Written in response to the Unbound Improv Challenge set on 10th October 2005. First and last lines given, 1000 word limit, which I made with 45 words to spare.

Author's Note: The title means 'A watery adventure' in French...I thought I should keep up the pattern from the first story.

* * *

"So did you know that water molecules are promiscuous?" Sara came out of the small bathroom in her apartment after her brief shower, wrapped in a cosy bath towel. Water droplets still clung to her exposed skin. Grissom, sitting on her bed and leaning against the headboard, smiled at her comment, and watched raptly as a rivulet trickled down her bare arm. Sara continued as she moved closer. "They'll attach themselves to whatever they can, they're really not very discriminating." 

Grissom began to retreat, sliding inelegantly across the bed, as he noticed a distinctly evil glint appear in the eyes of the approaching Sara. "But you know what they _really_ like?" Sara asked teasingly, reaching the edge of the bed. Grissom met her gaze, his expression a curious mixture of fear and anticipation.

"Dry people."

Sara launched herself at him, dropping her towel in the process. Grissom let out an uncharacteristic squeal as their bodies met. She was getting him all wet, but he soon found plenty reasons not to complain.

Later, Sara curled up, contented, and rejoiced in the freedom with which she could now throw herself at Gil. It was not even a month since she had stood, on edge, outside his office, ready to confront him about his treatment of her. She had noticed a change in his behaviour since Nick's ordeal, and while a secret part of her subconsciously hoped that it was the result of his continuing affections, she didn't let herself admit it, even in her own mind. She was afraid that his solicitousness was purely caused by his knowledge of her troubled childhood. She worried that he would think her more vulnerable to the stresses of the near-loss of a close friend because of her history. Even worse was the thought that she had somehow done something to upset him. Although she hadn't intended to be blunt, it was that which came spilling from her mouth.

"Grissom, have I done something to upset you?" When Grissom initially seemed recalcitrant to answer, she found it oddly encouraging. When he started to hesitate in a way she hadn't seen him do in a long time, her heart started beating a little faster.

When he actually came out and admitted his long-standing feelings, it missed a beat. A few moments later, when his words truly sank in, she could feel it beating out of her chest. For several seconds, her mind filled with questions, and her eyes sought his for the answers. Was he actually saying what she thought he was saying? Was he finally ready to take the risk? Did he, at long last, know what to do about 'this'?

She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face, and the look that appeared on his when she closed the door and leapt at him, would stay with her for weeks to come.

The following day had been spent in much needed conversation, and both were a little sleep-deprived when they returned (separately) to work that night. Despite her lack of sleep, Sara knew that a secret smile had stolen across her face several times through the shift. Nick, Warrick and Greg had all noticed her improved mood, and none of them were hesitant to tell her that she seemed happier, or to interrogate her on the cause of her sudden cheerfulness. At breakfast that morning, Gil told her that he had received similar attention from both Catherine and Brass. Neither of them could underestimate the investigative powers of their colleagues, so it was speedily decided that they should just be straight with their friends.

At the start of the next shift, they did exactly that; shyly admitting to Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg and Jim that they were quietly seeing each other. The looks on their faces expressed more relief than surprise, and the congratulations were hearty. All of them understood without needing to be told that, at least for the moment, they should keep this information to themselves. They had only just reformed as a team, and they didn't want to give Ecklie any excuses.

* * *

Even now, several weeks on, they were confident that Ecklie remained clueless. They discretely continued to arrive at work separately, and Grissom worked hard to ensure that their relationship did not affect his treatment of her during work hours. 

Sara walked into the lab, giving Griss a bright smile as she passed where he was sitting pondering over assignment slips in his office, having arrived around ten minutes before. She was sharing a joke with Nick and settling into her seat in the break room when Grissom entered with the slips.

A B&E for Nick, a 419 in a warehouse for Catherine and Greg. Warrick was overjoyed to discover he had his very own trick roll, leaving Grissom and Sara with a possible murder/suicide in a suburban shop.

Totally professional, they worked in tandem to collect evidence at the scene, their minds perfectly in tune with each other. Without the need for words, they moved in sync around the scene, knowing instinctively what was needed. Leaving Grissom to stow their collected evidence in the Denali, Sara wandered a little along the street to get a better overall impression of the small collection of rundown stores. Concentrating on the storefronts, Sara missed the awning support she was about to hit, colliding with it full-body. The flimsy support collapsed, spilling a pool of rainwater over the unsuspecting CSI. Her yelp alerted her partner to the events. Sara spluttered as an amused smile appeared on Grissom's face.

"Guess you were right about those promiscuous water molecules," he laughed, grabbing his digital camera to snap a shot of the bedraggled Sara.

"This one goes in the scrapbook!"


End file.
